Season 5: Miami
Season Five: Miami is the fifth season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. The fifth season moved filming from the previous location in Los Angeles to Miami, Florida. The show was moved forward from its original time slot and now starts at 9 pm Eastern / 8 PM Central time on Tuesday nights. Cast In every season of the Bad Girls Club, seven young women enter the mansion on the season premiere. During the show “replacements” enter the house after a girl departs for whatever reason. Usually only one replacement enters the show per season, however, season one and Bad Girls Club: Miami had'' three'' replacements, it was the highest number to date in the series during it time. 'Original Bad Girls' Replacement Bad Girls Production Bad Girls Club: Miami was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank as the main producers. Casting for the Bad Girls Club: Miami was done by Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season finale of Season 4 with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, began in Los Angeles, and later other major cities: House As in previous seasons of the Bad Girls Club, the women live in a mansion that Oxygen provides for them for approximately three months while being filmed by producers who follow their every move. These women must try to navigate around each other's different personalities and lives. Mansions and styles always change with every new season. The mansion used for season 5 was a two-story building with its own entrance, security fence, and parkway, and it was on the Biscayne Bay. Inside the mansion's double doors, there is a small hallway in tropical colors, with red-painted walls, a green carpet, and small potted trees. At the end of the hallway there is a pet terrarium tank with a Corn snake, given the name "Oliver" by the girls. Throughout the house, its decorating themes are bright summer colors, tropical colors, and Miami style. Since season 4, the producers have given the girls a chance to express themselves with given items, however, season 5 girls were given replica mannequins of themselves and a wipe board and marker. In the middle of the house, a large Hollywood-themed award adjacent to the stairs holds a ball that says "The World Is Hers". Unique furniture, such as the provided pool table, have Barbie-like dolls on it. The house pool features a small jacuzzi at its end similar to the one in season 4. The small pool beds feature girlie color, such as hot pink, finishes. On the second floor, the girls were given an ocean view beyond the pool outside. Their bedroom walls are either painted red or light green, and they were also given an exercise machine on the balcony, which also became a smoking area for most of the girls. The modern-day kitchen tabletops were made of marble. Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key:= "Bad Girl" leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad" Girl gets kicked out by another roommate. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. * 1'' '''Morgan' was removed from the house in episode 2 for breaking into the production room after a physical altercation with Brandi, Danielle and Erica.[7] * 2'' '''Kayleigh' replaced Morgan in episode 4.[8] * 3 Catya 'was removed from the house in episode 6 after claiming she stabbed someone in Jamaica .[9] * ''4 '''Kayleigh voluntarily left the house in episode 7 after being victimized by Kristen, Lea and Brandi.[10] * 5'' '''Danielle' voluntarily left the house in episode 8 due to stress and Kristen and Lea's antics.[11] * 6'' '''Ashley' and Christina replaced Catya and Kayleigh respectively in episode 8.[11] * 7'' '''Brandi' is kicked out of the house by Kristen and Lea in episode 11 after a physical altercation with Lea and causing harm to Kristen and Christina.[12] * 8'' '''Kristen' was removed from the house in episode 12 after a physical altercation with Lea.[13] * 9'' '''Christina' was removed from the house in the season finale following a physical altercation with Ashley, Erica and Lea.[14] * 10 Morgan and Kristen made an appearance in the season finale.[14] Episodes Trivia The season premiere aired on August 3, 2010 and attracted 1.34 million viewers, becoming the No. 1 program on cable with women in the 18–34 age group. The debut also outperformed any other show for that demographic on CBS and ABC. The premiere, in fact, became the "most watched premiere in Oxygen history". BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Removed from the reunion